Broken
by Roronoa1997
Summary: Zoro swore he would never lose any fight or be broken in any way But that all changed. All to protect a friend. (Takes place after the battle with the war lord Kuma On thriller bark.)
1. Capture

Zoro was woken from a rather unpleasant dream by the sound of cannon fire that filled his head with a deafening roar. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago when he had started to feel nauseous and his head throbbed along with the multiple wounds he had sustained from a previous battle against the war lord Kuma. He gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of pain filled his body.

"Hey moss head wake up we have trouble." His shoulders gave a hard shake as he realized Sanji their bastard cook was shaking him hard. "Come on wake up!" He was given another hard shake resulting in him groaning with pain. Zoro opened his eyes with some difficulty to see the cook's face inches from his own. Almost as if on autopilot his head struck the railing as he jerked away from the cook pain forgotten for a few moments.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you damn curly brow." His head throbbed from his earlier greeting with the railing and his voice sounded blurred almost like his mind was not able to clearly hear his own words.

"Waking you up you damn marimo. Now get up it's the marines." The blond grabbed the swordsman by the arm hailing him to his feet as the ship gave a violent shake. Zoro stumbled his back connecting with the railing behind him the grip of the cook's hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from falling backward into the sea.

"Sanji It hurts..." Zoro tried to form the words but nothing seemed to be working right. Sanji's furious expression became one of worry as the swordsman fell to the his knees one arm wrapped around his stomach and chest his other arm still clenched in Sanji's hand.

"Hey what's wrong with you? What hurts?" The blond said clenching the man's shoulder with his other hand noticing the swordsman's breathing was coming in ragged painful gasps almost like his lungs could not get the oxygen they needed. Realization punched him in the face as he recalled what Brook had told him back at thriller Bark. About how Zoro had tried to sacrifice his own life in place of luffy's. The swordsman was obviously in pain. He must have had a dream about his fight with the war lord Kuma bringing back the pain his mind had finally forgotten about. He did not have any time to call for help as another round of cannon fire hit the Sunny sending him sprawling on the deck almost on top the swordsman. Zoro's eyes were clenched shut and sweat collected on his face. The pain he was feeling must be horrible if he did not even react with how close Sanji was to him.

"Shit" Sanji scrambled to his knees a hand braced on Zoro's shoulder pushing the swordsman down with as much gentleness as he could muster so he was laying on his stomach not wanting him to hurt himself anymore as Nami started barking orders at the rest of the crew. He knew he should help his other crew mates but Zoro was from the looks of it getting worse with every passing second.

Another wave of fire hit as a marine ship crashed into the side of the Sunny he was standing on marines spilling onto the deck from wooden ramps with cries of fury. Zoro flinched as his head once again connected with the railing sending his mind almost into darkness. Sanji got to his feet with blinding speed in front of his weakened crew mate knowing he was all that stood between Zoro and the marines. They seemed content on getting to the green haired swordsman behind him which made it a bit easy to take care of them but it was difficult to as there was so many of them. Working as a team the marines managed to separate Sanji from his crew mate with either swords and guns causing Sanji to defended against them.

Zoro in his delirious state felt his arms wrenched behind him and shackled with chains that wrapped up to his elbows. He panicked trying to shake off the hands that gripped him but only managed to wear himself out even more. His eyes opened finding Sanji struggling to get to him through the marines that had him pinned to the wall of the sunny. A brief glance around revealed his other crewmates in similar situations with half of them unconscious or on the verge of it. With a groan he was hauled to his feet almost thankful for the grips on his arms as his head swam with pain. He flinched as a marines grabbed the front of his shirt steading the swordsman.

"Come on move it." The marine said giving a hard push to Zoro's chest.

"Sanji." His cry was weak as he once again found the eyes of the blond who cried out with anger as the marines pulled his friend toward the railing where a plank had been laid between the two ships. His eyes widened as he realized just what was going to happen. Sanji called to the swordsman again kicking one of the marines in the face sending him crashing to the deck fear licking over the words as he caught a glimpse of the swordsman being lead away his arms shackled all the way up to his elbows with chains and a thick iron band circled his wrists.

"Zoro no!" His legs spun connecting with at least five of the marines surrounding him leaving an opening in their wall. Running forward he reached for his friend who stared at him with wide eyes not being able to hide his fear of being separated from his friend.

"Sanji!" The cry was panicked and full of pain as the swordsman fought his captors trying desperately to break free of the chains. The cry that came from Zoro tour through Sanji's heart as a hard object slammed into the back of his head flooding his vision with red. Zoro never cried for help he was to proud for that. He hit the deck hard the breath knocked clean from his lungs. He gasped as Zoro yelled out his name again.

"Sanji help!" Zoro gave one final pull against the marines planting his feet into the wood of the bridge stopping their movement if for only a second teeth clenched together.

Sanji gritted his teeth gasping for air, blackness overtaking his vision, the last thing he saw was Zoro being struck on the back of his head with the butt of a gun sending him falling into the waiting arms of a following marine.

Sanji did not know how long he had been out till small hooves gripped his shoulders.

"Sanji are you okay?" A voice filtered through the blackness that still lingered in his mind drawing him back to reality. He groaned his eyes opening to thin slits not from anger but because of the sun that shone directly into his eyes. As if sensing his discomfort a shadow moved in front of his eyes revealing his tired and beaten captain. Luffy smiled as he saw Sanji's eyes opened but vanished as chopper revealed he had a small concussion. He tried to sit up against the protest of the doctor but feel backward onto his elbows his head tilting backwards.

"Sanji don't try to move." Chopper said shifting into his strength mode to push him back to the deck.

"Hey where is Zoro?" Luffy asked scanning the deck with the same expression as Nami. There were quite a few dead marines laying around the deck but the swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

Sanji choked as memories of the battle filled his mind. Chopper gave a startled cry raising sanji into a sitting position in case he got sick but was shocked to see the cooks expression. Sanji had gone pale and he stared of into the distance.

" Sanji?" Nami placed a hand on his shoulder worry filling her eyes.

"They took him." The words were so quiet that only Nami heard them and she gave a slight gasp her hand going to her mouth. He wanted to comfort her, tell her it was alright but his thoughts were on Zoro's last expression. The memory of that expression of pure terror and fear sent a tear rolling down his cheek.

"They took him and it's all my fault." Sanji buried his head in his hands his body racked by silent sobs. This was all his fault.

"How could this possibly be your fault Sanji." Luffy asked his arms spread to either side of him. "You had no idea that the marines would attack and if i can remember correctly before i got knocked out i saw you standing between Zoro and the marines so this is not your fault and i do not want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Do you understand me?" Luffy almost shouted that last bit but he was furious at not only losing Zoro but to also hear his cook talk like that. Sanji stared with wide eyes at his captain but nodded that he understood.

"Right now that that is over let's go get Zoro back." Luffy said smiling at his crew.

"Luffy i want to do that just as much as you but there is one tiny problem about that. We don't even know where they took him." Nami stated still crouching beside Sanji.

"I know where they took him." A new voice joined the discussion belonging to their newest crew member Nico Robin. Franky and Brook stood of to the side helping Usopp to his feet.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "You do robin? You know where they took Zoro?" Sanji asked not believing his ears. She nodded a slight grin on her face. Sanji sighed a sliver of hope blooming in his chest. He may get to see Zoro again.

"Yes i would recognize that mark on their ship anywhere. That particular mark belongs to the Alchemist a rather nasty bounty hunter who was after me for a while back in the days but he either lost my trail or lost interest in me but if Zoro is being take to the Alchemist we have to get to him first or we may lose him forever." Robin said the only one with a calm expression. Sanji felt that small sliver of hope he had melt away as he faced the wall one set of words running through his mind. We may lose him forever.


	2. The first wave of pain

Zoro woke expecting to find sanji's disgusting face laying right next to him but was surprised to see bars across the far wall. His arms were wrenched behind him painfully almost to the point where his elbows touched each other. What scared him the most was he was alone and who knows where. Ignoring the protest of his arms he manage to sit himself up to a point where he was leaning against the wall. It was dark but there was just enough light for him to see around the cell. A touch set in a holder across the hall filled his already throbbing head with its glare and his chest throbbed with a dull pain.

He jumped when chains came out of the wall to circle his chest and neck while cuffs clasped his already shackled hands pulling them toward the wall behind him. He cried out as pain filled his veins like fire. His vision flashed as his head struck the wall with a thud and thicker cuffs circled his feet and slide apart spreading his legs so they reveled his crotch.

Footsteps drew Zoro's attention to the bars where a man stood one hand resting on the bars of his cell.

"Ahh i see you're awake i hope you slept okay." The man asked his voice sounding like sandpaper.

Zoro growled as the man unlocked the door stepping into the room stopping a few feet away from Zoro's chained body. "And just who the hell are you?" His eyes narrowed daring the man to come any closer to him. The way he was chained up with his legs spread sent waves of fear through him to the point he was shaking.

"Now now there is no need for that Roronoa." As if accepting his challenge the man closed the distance between them so he stood right above Zoro. "If i wanted to hurt you i would have done it already, no you are going to help me with something."

Zoro snorted. " And why would i do that?"

"Because i told you to." The man reached down gripping Zoro's chin with two fingers drawing the boy's gaze up the his face. He smiled eyes searching Zoro's body. "As i guess you have noticed already by the position you are in if you say no my boss will have to break you." The man's grin sent shivers down Zoro's spin till his entire body was once again shaking. He gasped as the man crouched down in front of him running a hand down his chest till it was resting just above the curve of his crotch. "Although i hope you do say no for it will be more fun that way." His hand slide down another few inches so it was now cupping the inside of his crotch. Zoro blushed trying to close his legs but stopped when he realized it was hopeless with the shackles keeping his feet chained to the floor as the man gave a squeeze before turning his eyes back to the green haired swordsman. "Now here is the manner of business for you." He paused raising his hand so it circled Zoro's throat. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Fire leg Sanji." The man said eyes boring into Zoro's. Zoro flinched under the gaze but did not say anything. Sure Sanji was a really big pain in the ass but he was still Zoro's friend. At that thought an image of Sanji standing between him and the marines back on the Sunny filled his mind bringing with it the pain he had felt during that time. His breathing quicken and the throbbing in his head increased and the wounds on his chest flared to life with new found pain that increased to the point where he cried out making the man jump and blink with confusion.

"Hey what ayles you?" The man asked tapping Zoro's cheek with the palm of his hand. Zoro cried out again as his head slammed against the wall with a sickening thud. The man had to release his hold on the Zoro's throat to cup the back of his head before he could hit it again. Heat rose of the boy burning the hand he had cupped over the Zoro's forehead.

"Damn he has a fever but he was fine just a moment ago." Zoro cried out again his body shaking with uncontrollable force. "It must be mps." The man muttered still clutching the boy's head between his hands.

"Sanji." The word escaped Zoro's mouth before he could stop it.

"What?"

Zoro turned his face away as much as he could with the chains that circled his neck and chest. Another wave of pain flashed through his body. The hands on his head where surprisingly cool and he leaned into them as much as he could willing himself to pass out if to just escape from the pain. Instead the man reached behind the boy undoing the restraints on his chest neck and the clasps around Zoro's booted feet but still left his arms and hands bound.

"What are you..?" Zoro asked eyes half opened.

The man pulled him close resting the boy against his chest as Zoro shook. Zoro gulped as the man held him.

"Let go of me." He said pushing against the arms that circled him trying to sound angry but all that came out was a slight whisper.

"Shh just relax, let your body rest." The man whispered pressing the swordsman's head to his chest. Zoro tried with all his might to get loose but the man's grip was like iron.

"Why are you doing this. Last i checked you were touching me in a very uncomfortable manner." Zoro asked letting all the anger and bitterness he had for this man fill the words.

"Only because i was ordered to i never wanted to hurt you." The man replied still clutching the boy. Zoro gave a confused sound than curled against the man's chest as another wave of pain bit into his being.

"Just what happened to you boy to make this happen?" The man asked eyeing the green hair resting against his chest. His breathing seemed to be better but was still fast and he trembled every now and then.

Zoro swallowed willing the words he wanted to speak form. " I had a nasty run in with one of the seven war lords and got injured pretty badly." Zoro said his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"What!" The man flinched, the motion must have jostled Zoro for he uttered a slight gasp. The man shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "A war lord god how did you even survive Zoro you should be dead."

Zoro gave a weak smile before slumping against the man all strength leaving his body

"Hey kid you okay." The man rested a hand on Zoro's back relief flooding his nerves as he felt the swordsman's back rising and falling with each breath he took.

Sighing he laid the sleeping boy on his side and loosened the chains circling his arms just a little bit so he did not dislocate anything if he rolled over in his sleep but still left him bound. The boy did not deserve this it was Sanji the boss wanted not Zoro. With a grunt he stood leaving the swordsman to sleep of his pain.

"Now wasn't that just sweet." A voice said from the shadows. " I thought i told you to make him suffer not comfort him and you where doing so well to."

The man glared at the silhouette of the other being. " I refuse to hurt that kid if you want information than get it yourself leave me out of this." Than he was gone leaving the other man staring at the sleeping swordsman. "Oh how fun tomorrow will be."


	3. The Alchemist

Zoro woke to the sound of the cell's door opening with a squeal of rusty hinges. His eyes opened much against his mind's will to see who was in the cell with him. A man about 6'4 stood just inside the doorway hand still gripping the steel door. Was it the same man from yesterday or someone different. He rolled onto his stomach attempting to sit up when the man chuckled a deep haunting laugh.

"I would not bother with sitting up what we are going to do will be better if you are laying down. It will also be more fun that way." The man said taking a few steps toward the tied up Swordsman.

"I don't even want to know what your version of fun is." Zoro growled trying desperately to roll away from the man but proved to be quite difficult with his arms chained behind his back. "Just stay the hell away from me you got that." Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man crouched in front of him a slight grin printed onto his face.

"Well i don't think so, I have to be close to you for this to work." Zoro jerked away as the man gripped his bound hands at the same time he dug one of his knees into Zoro's back pinning him against the cool ground. With a clang the chains were released from their hold on his arms.

Zoro gave a surprised grunt as the man gripped his arms and with on move flipped him onto his back hands clutched together in one fist. With Zoro's hands pinned in one hand he pressed them to the boys side. A thick length of chain emerged from the ground circling zoro's chest so his hands were bound helplessly to the side of his body. Zoro gulped as the chains tour his shirt to shreds revealing the thick muscles underneath. The man grinned viciously as he gripped the end of Zoro's pants and pulled. A blush spread across Zoro's face **as** he felt his pants pulled down to his knees the cool air tickling his bare skin.

"What..?" His voice broke as the man began tracing the curves of his muscled chest intent on exploring them all his finger lingering over the scar he had received from his duel with Hawkeye Mihawk.

"Now why don't you tell me everything you know about Black leg Sanji?" The man said standing up to his full height eyes still searching Zoro's body.

"Never." Zoro growled remembering everything Sanji had ever done for him. "I won't betray my friend." Despit the fear welling inside his chest he felt surprisingly strong and he glared at the man daring him to do his worse he would not lose to this guy. He refused to be broken.

"Very well i will just pry the information out of you." The man said unbuckling his pants letting them fall to the floor in a heap. What came next was the realization of what Zoro feared the most. This man was going to rape him and all to just get information about Sanji. Sure he could understand people wanting information on Luffy but Sanji they could not even get his wanted poster right. Zoro noticed the only piece of clothing left on him was his last line of protection and that too was soon shredded leaving Zoro's crotch bare and unprotected. Zoro's eyes grew wide and he uttered a slight whimper as the man pulled him backward legs spread wide over Zoro's stomach glee shining in his eyes. Zoro not knowing what else to do struggled against the man as he shifted backwards a bit positioning himself against Zoro's crotch smiling at Zoro's terrified struggling.

"No" Zoro whimpered clenched his legs together as it was the only thing he could do to keep this man out of him. The man laughed moving back a bit clutching the boy's legs and with incredible strength pried them apart before shackling them to the floor with the same cuffs from yesterday.

"No!" Zoro cried again his body shaking his eyes squeezed shut. "No don't do this please!" Zoro screamed his fear breaking the strong wall that blocked his other emotions. Zoro laid stunned as the man chuckled pressing his dick against the only opening in Zoro's crotch. Why was this happening to him? Why was he protecting someone he hated? He was going to kill Sanji for this. These thoughts raced through his head as the man plunged into Zoro with a hard push.

Zoro screamed as pain flooded his body spreading outwards from his abdomen as the man proceeded to drive himself deeper into the defenseless teen.

"Oh i'm going to enjoy this so much." Each thrust became faster and harder till Zoro felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. A whimper escaped Zoro's closed mouth as the man leaned over his chest to whisper in his ear earning a deadly glared from Zoro eyes shining with hatred that burned like fire.

"Get the fuck out of me right now." Zoro growled but the man ignored him just speed up his thrusts till Zoro had to bit his lip to keep from screaming. He had screamed enough. He refused to be weak.

"Now why don't you tell me about Sanji Zoro." He gave a hard shove then paused but did not remove himself from Zoro. He waited for the swordsman's answer which was hard considering Zoro could not even catch his breath.

Despite the pain caused by the man intruding his insides he was not going to give in to this man's clear pleasure of assaulting him. Zoro smiled earning a shocked expression from his assaulter.

"Didn't i tell you i would never betray my friend even if he is a pain in the ass." His voice held strength but he did not know how much more of this his body could take. "So quit asking me you damn bastard." The man snarled striking Zoro across the face hard. Blood flew from his mouth as his head connected with the cool stone floor. His chest heaved with coughs as the man started moving in and out of him again Adding to the pain that already dwelled inside Zoro.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little shit head." He snarled raking his hands down Zoro's chest opening new wounds along with some old ones from his fight with kuma one of the seven war lords. Zoro flinched as blood spilled down his chest collecting in a pool on the floor.

"You will tell me everything i want to know about sanji or things could go on like this for hours." The man growled thrusting faster pouring all his anger into each thrust he made into Zoro's body.

"What is your connection to Sanji? What are his abilities?" The man asked stopping the thrusts just long enough to ask the questions.

Zoro clenched his teeth a scream welling in his throat. Raising his head a bit he glared at the man and nearly gagged as he saw the man crouched on top of his crotch his dick still shoved inside his abdomen. "Do your worse. I refuse to be broken! I won't betray me friend." He Growled.

"With Pleasure." The man smirked and Zoro tensed as he felt the man's dick resume it's in and out motion and a cry burst free from his throat. The man laughed taking great pleasure in the cries that emerged from the swordsman throat. Ten or twenty minutes passed with the man thrusting in and out of Zoro at a constant speed of about four thrusts every thirty seconds. Zoro whimper or rather groaned as the man paused glancing down at the swordsman's whose body he was still inside of. The teen was still awake his eyes only half opened but seemed to have lost his voice at some point from all the screaming he had done.

With a groan he threw back his head resuming his thrusting going faster and faster.

"I'm cumming." He said as Zoro's eyes grew wide again feeling warm hot liquid poured into him from the man's accursed manhood that wormed it's way inside him. A whimper was all he could manage as the man gave one final thrust for good measure then drew back. Zoro gasped with relief as the man retreated from his insides and stood staring at his handiwork. The swordsman layed still head flopped to one side, a pool of clear liquid shining between his legs and his chest rose and fell quickly with each breath he dragged into his lungs.

"Let's do this again tomorrow shall we?" Gathering his clothes the man left leaving Zoro laying on the stone floor. Zoro tried to slow his breathing to a safe rate as the man's footsteps vanished leaving him in silence.

Zoro did no know how long had passed when the door creaked open and Zoro Gave a weak scream fearing it was the man again coming back to shove his dick inside him again but relaxed when he saw it was the man who had comforted him when he was in pain the night before. The man stopped and gasped as he saw the state the teen was in. Blood ran down Zoro's chest from multiple slashes that were at least an inch thick but could be more he could not tell around all the blood that covered Zoro's chest and he was shaking whether from the cold or the after effect of what happened to him. His hands were pinned to his sides with a thick length of chain and his legs where spread apart ankles clasped inside iron shackles. A whimper fell from his opened mouth as his eyes found the other man. Zoro had not even gotten a chance to defend himself against his boss all tied up like that.

"Oh my god Zoro what the hell did he do to you!" He rushed forward kneeling beside the swordsman who just stared wide eyed at him from his place on the floor. He knew what his boss had done but he wanted to hear what Zoro had to say. Zoro tried to speak but his throat was parched and his abdomen throbbed.

"Just hold tight alright. Don't try to move." Zoro made a confused sound as the man stood and ran out the door to who knows where. He sighed and shifted against the chains that still bound him. His insides felt like that man was still inside him but it was a dull pain not like what he had felt when the man was actually inside of him. He growled deep in his throat swearing if he ever got loose he would kill him with one blow from his swords and then…

His swords? With a frantic look he glanced around the room. As he expected they were gone leaving an almost empty feeling inside as if part of him had been stripped away. His eyes slipped shut as his tired body persuaded his mind that it needed sleep. Zoro dosed never truly falling asleep with the pain that gripped his body when the man returned startling Zoro awake.

"Oh sorry i did not realize you were asleep." The man said walking up to Zoro reaching for the chains that circled Zoro's chest but stopped eyeing the bound teen asking if he could touch him. After what his boss just put him through he may not want to be touched by anyone. Zoro after a brief moment nodded letting the man now it was okay if he touched him. With a nod the man became unwrapping the chains from Zoro's chest and hands while whispering encouraging almost relaxing words to the rattled Swordsman. Once Zoro's hands were free the man moved to his feet prying open the shackles releasing Zoro's legs from their spread position while Zoro sat up with some difficulty swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness gripped his head. The man seeing Zoro so unbalanced reached out drawing the swordsman towards him so Zoro was leaning against his chest head resting just below his shoulder. He was freezing and dark circled hugged his eyes. Zoro tensed at being touched then relaxed a bit as the dizziness left his head.

"Do you want some water?" The man asked pulling out a bottle from inside his coat then showed it to the Zoro so he could read the label. Zoro nodded opening his mouth just enough so the man could pour the liquid into his mouth. To Zoro who had been screaming for more than hour it tasted like heaven and he gulped down four mouthfuls before having to stop so he could breath. The man smiled and laid Zoro back on the ground very carefully as to not jostle him anymore than was needed. Zoro sent him a questioning look as he turned walking back to the door where a small bag laid just inside the door frame.

"Um this may sound awkward but i need to get some clothes on you or you will die from the cold." The man said pulling out a dark blue t-shirt and floor length black pants and to Zoro's surprise a new pair of underwear. "Um can i Dress you Zoro, you're too weak to do it on your own just let me bandage your chest first." Zoro blinked then nodded as the man pulled out a roll of bandages and some alcohol that Zoro would much rather drink than have splashed all over his chest. Zoro indicated the bottle with a jerk of his head.

The man glanced at the bottle then back to Zoro. "Oh you want some of this?" The man said holding out the bottle. Zoro nodded opening his mouth as the man kneeled down beside him an arm gripped his shoulders sitting him up so he could pour the liquid into the swordsman's opened mouth. The alcohol burned his throat but help to ease some of the pain as the man pulled the bottle away from Zoro's mouth and leaned the swordsman back just a little so he was laying in the crook of the man's elbow. He gave the Swordsman an apologetic look before pouring the liquid onto Zoro's chest carefull not to let it spill towards his abdomen. Zoro grunted as the alcohol burned his wounds while the man dabbed at the blood that still flowed from the wounds with a wet towel.

"Okay Zoro I'm going to clean your abdomen and crotch. I need to get the boss's seman off you." The man said as Zoro gulped a blush seeping into his cheeks. With a grunt Zoro spread his legs a bit and the man glanced at him before laying Zoro on his back so he could move to Zoro's abdomen which he wiped with the towel very carefully. Zoro could not help but jump when the man's hand shifted to his crotch and despite his minds whishes he whimpered. The man finished quickly not wanting to cause Zoro any more discomfort and grabbed the bandages hosting Zoro's body back onto his chest. With a sigh the man began wrapping the bandages around his torso and chest pausing as Zoro uttered a slight gasp when the bandages got pulled to tight or something along the lines of that. Once he was finished tying off the bandage he pulled the pieces of clothing toward him before looking into the swordsmans eyes asking the same question he had asked before. Zoro blushed even more but nodded grateful the clothes were being put on him not being taken off. Zoro tried his best to help the man but his limbs refused to move and he was dressed with the care a mother would dress her own child with. The pants and underwear where more difficult cause Zoro could hardly move without assistance. The man had probbed Zoro up against the wall pressing his own body against the swordsman's to keep him from falling over and finally managed to pull the pants up Zoro's legs. Zoro fell against the man as he pushed away from the wall all support leaving his legs. With Zoro's arm in his hands he lowered the swordsman so he sat on the floor.

"There that should do it." The man said leaning back after pulling the shirt over Zoro's head and down over top of his bandaged chest drapping a thick wool blanket around Zoro's shoulders. Zoro pulled the blanket closer thankful for the heat before lowering his hand to the ground dragging his fingers through the dirt. The man watched and noticed Zoro was writing something in the dirt.

'What is your name?'

"Oh I'm Drake." Drake replied. Zoro nodded his hands once again writing in the dirt.

'Who was the man who..' The words stopped as Zoro flinched clutching his abdomen fingers digging into the soft fabric of his borrowed shirt.

"Zoro? Drake placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder and gave it a slight shake drawing the teen out of his trance. "You okay?" Drake knew the Zoro would always have this scar and knew he was mentally not okay. He was more worried about Zoro's mind shattering than the state his body was in but he still asked. Zoro glanced at the man still clutching his abdomen while pointing to the words written in the dirt.

Drake flinched his hand moving from Zoro's shoulder to the back of his neck making the teen look at him. "Do you really want to know." The answer could complete the process of Zoro breaking if he found out who had just raped him. Zoro twitched as drake's hands tightened around his neck. With a swallow he nodded then coughed hands flying to cover his mouth. Drake reached for the bottle of water that he had set aside earlier, grabbed it and raised it to the Swordsman's mouth. Zoro coughed once more before the cool liquid poured into his mouth rushing down his parched throat silencing the remaining coughs.

Drake sighed still clutching the bottle. "Zoro i don't want to tell you this. I'm afraid it could shatter your mind if you find out who my boss is." Zoro raised an eyebrow before waving his hand brushing off Drake's concern. He smiled jestering for the man to continue.

" The man who assaulted you is know as The Alchemist..." Drake was silenced as Zoro made a choking sound and shifted backward towards the wall shock covering his face and tears stained his dirt covered face as they spilled from his eyes. He shook his head arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen not wanting to accept what he had just heard. The Alchemist had been inside him taking away the one thing he hoped he would never lose to someone he did not love. His virginity had been stolen by one of the most feared bounty hunters in the know world well besides him. Why had he not been able to recognize him as The Alchemist.

"Zoro I'm sorry I tried to warn you that it might damage your mind." Drake said as Zoro slumped against the wall not responding or even looking at Drake.

This was a nightmare. Zoro thought as he cried, that man wanted to rape him again tomorrow. Luffy, Sanji please help. Zoro's silent plea went unheard as Drake got up and sat next to the shaken teen not touching him just sat there watching Zoro

 **I know I'm so cruel to zoro but it gets better. Please review and thank you for** **reading** **.**


	4. Rescue

_"Come on move it." The marine said giving a hard push to Zoro's chest._

 _"Sanji." His cry was weak as he once again found the eyes of the blond who cried out with anger as the Marines pulled his friend toward the railing where a plank had been laid between the two ships. His eyes widened as he realized just what was going to happen. Sanji called to the swordsman again kicking one of the marines in the face sending him crashing to the deck fear licking over the words as he caught a glimpse of the swordsman being lead away his arms shackled all the way up to his elbows with chains and a thick iron band circled his wrists._

 _"Zoro no!" His legs spun connecting with at least five of the marines surrounding him leaving an opening in their wall. Running forward he reached for his friend who stared at him with wide eyes not being able to hide his fear of being separated from his friend. "Let go of him!" Sanji cried as Zoro stumbled onto the bridge between the two ships._

 _"Sanji!" The cry was panicked and full of pain as the swordsman fought his captors trying desperately to break free of the chains. The cry that came from Zoro tour through Sanji's heart as a hard object slammed into the back of his head flooding his vision with red. Zoro never cried for help he was to proud for that. He hit the deck hard the breath knocked clean from his lungs. He gasped as Zoro yelled out his name again._

 _"Sanji help!" Zoro gave one final pull against the marines planting his feet into the wood of the bridge stopping their movement if for only a second._

 _Sanji gritted his teeth gasping for air, blackness overtaking his vision, the last thing he saw was Zoro being struck on the back of his head with the butt of a gun sending him falling into the waiting arms of a following marine._

"Sanji?" A small voice filtered into sanji's mind waking him from his dream. Opening is one uncovered eye Sanji found Chopper standing by his bed one hooved paw placed on his arm.

"Uh Chopper what time is it?" Sanji asked rubbing his eyes with three fingers.

"It's just a little bit after midnight, are you alright Sanji you were talking in your sleep again?" Chopper asked not taking his eyes of Sanji's face.

"Yeah it was just a bad dream." He smiled placing a hand on Choppers pink hat. "Um what was i saying?"

Chopper smiled "You called out Zoro's name." He replied simply as sanji blushed eyes falling to his hands which seemed really interesting to look at.

" Don't worry Sanji we will find him Robin says we should be arriving at the island in the next three days." Chopper said with a yawn turning to go back to his bunk. Sanji sighed climbing out of bed heading for the door muttering something about needing a drink from the kitchen. Chopper stopped staring at the door as it closed with a soft click. Sanji would never admit it but he was worried about Zoro and the guilt he felt at not being able to help his friend when he needed him caused him to get these bad dreams almost every night since they lost Zoro. Just yesterday he had taken up sitting in the usual spot Zoro would nap in and would not move till Luffy and Nami hollored about food or changes in the weather which he would have to help tie things down and such.

"Damn it you stupid marimo why do you always have to get yourself into trouble like this." Sanji muttered as he stepped into the kitchen and stopped when a slight thud came from the kitchen's fridge. Luffy stood in front of it still asleep head resting against the door. Sanji sighed walking up behind his captain and gripped him by the shoulders before leading him back to the door of the men's quarters.

"Sanji done with your drink already?"

Sanji jumped Surprised to see Chopper sitting on his bed.

"No just brought luffy back, He was sleepwalking again." Sanji stated tucking luffy into his bed with gentle moves not wanting to wake his captain up.

"Sanji are you sure you're alright?" Chopper asked hoping of the bed.

"To tell you the truth Chopper i'm worried about Zoro and i hate confessing that. I just want him back Chopper."

" I know Sanji…"

"Hey guys wake up!" Nami's voice filtered in through the door. Sanji shared a questioning look with Chopper before reaching for the door revealing a rather shaken Nami.

"Nami san what's wrong?"

"We spotted the island."

Sanji smiled "Well that's great now we can get Zoro back."

"Yeah i'm happy but something feels wrong like Zoro maybe be different when we find him."

Sanji felt anger spread out through his veins. "Don't be ridiculous he will be fine." Well that's what he hoped it had been a week since Zoro had been taken from them. Who knows what happened to him on that time. Zoro you had better be okay.

Zoro raised his head from his chest yawning. He must have fallen asleep and Drake was gone leaving him alone in the cell. With a groan he shifted against the wall thankful that Drake had not rebound his hands. He was only offered a small amount of time before footsteps sounded from the hall. Zoro panicked pressing himself up against the wall. The alchemist stopped outside his cell and chains once again circled his body but instead of pinning him to the wall they dragged him forward so he was laying on his back in the same position as yesterday.  
"No." Zoro whispered his limbs refusing to work as the Alchemist stepped into the cell carrying a bag over his shoulder.

" Alright let's get started shall we?" Setting the bag down with a clatter he gripped the ends of Zoro's pants and pulled them clean of throwing them onto the floor in a heap. Next came his underwear once again exposing his crotch to the world. Zoro just whimpered not having the strength to fight back. With a chuckle the Alchemist undressed himself before reaching into his bag withdrawing what looked like a needle with a deep blue liquid swirling within. Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow dread blooming in his chest making it hard to breath. Reaching bag into the bag he pulled out a long white tube which he connected to the tip of the needle. Zoro moaned as Kaine gripped the other end scooting along the ground till he was right on top of Zoro's groin. Zoro gasped with panic as he felt the plastic tube pressing against his entrance as kaine widened the opening enough to shove the tube in. A cry escaped his clenched teeth as a cool liquid spilled from the tube splashing through him.

"What did you put into me?" He gasped as Kaine pulled out the tube with a sickening sound positioned himself in much the same way as yesterday setting his dick against Zoro's entrance.

"You will soon find out Swordsman." Kaine had just entered Zoro and started thrusting when Drake came running stopping just outside the door eyes going wide as he saw his master inside Zoro.

"Sir" he said as Zoro's eyes grew wide and he moaned.

"What is it Drake can't you see i'm busy experimenting?" Kaine said glaring over his shoulder not stopping his thrusts.

"It's them sir, It's the Straw Hats their ship was just spotted of the coast." Drake said eyes falling briefly to Zoro who smiled at the mention of his friends.

"Damn i thought they would take longer to…" there was a brief pause from Kaine before his head fell back feeling himself cumming much faster than was expected. Zoro screamed as hot scorching liquid seeped into him, it felt like he was being buried alive from the inside. Drake flinched at Zoro's pained scream.

"Keep those Straw Hats accupied for a little while longer there is one move thing i need to do." Zoro moaned as the pain evaperated to a dull throbbed. "

"Sanji luffy please help." he muttered eyes closing to thin slits. Kaine chuckled pulling out another needle with a purple liguid. Zoro gulped as the needle was pressed to his chest right above his heart the tip drawing a small trickle of blood. The needle plunged into his heart as the ground shook.

What the hell was that!" Kaine said turning to Drake who was leaning against the wall. The hand around the needle shock as he turned back to the Swordsman. Drake noticed Zoro's eyes where closed and he did not seem to be breathing.

"Zoro?"

Kaine's eyes drew wide as he started thrusting as if his body was on autopilot. A slight moan escape the swordsman flooding Drake with relief. Zoro was still alive.

Zooooorrroo!" Someone cried out causing Kaine to panic. He knew that voice, It belonged to black leg Sanji and he did not have the swordsman under his control yet.

"Shit." The serum was only just injected into the swordsman and it took at least fiftheen minutes to take control, at this rate he would not finish. The serum was activated when they finished becoming one while it was still in his system.

"Zoro Damn it answer me!" Sanji yelled scanning the many cells that lined the walls. The crew had seperated as soon as the Thousand sunny reached the island. Sanji skidded to a stop as he heared Zoro scream... Wait he screamed?  
"Zoro!" The cry from his friend was full of pain and terror, That was the only excuse he needed to pump his legs even faster carrrying him towards his friend.

Zoro could feel nothing not even Kaine going in and out of him at an alarming speed. It was like his body was not even there and all that keeped Zoro's mind from drifting was he thought that his friends were here to help him. He blinked against the darkness, He could here voices both belonging to Drake and that other damn bastard as kaine was fricking out over something about him controling the swordsman. Then as if waking from a long slumber he could feel his body again and it was not a pleasant feeling. His chest and crotch hurt the most along with a tight pressure in his chest.

"Sanji." he croacked out as another scream escaped his helpless body. He was too week to even fight all he could do was let that bastard have his way with him. "Sanji i'm sorry."

Than his mind went black as his viens went up in flame.

Sanji turned the corner skidding to a stop his eyes narrowing with fury at what he saw in the cell to the left of him. Zoro was chained to the floor blood staining his black shirt that was in ribbons and a thick layer of red lay around his bottom half were a man kneeled hipps moving back and forth with surprising speed. Sanji growled as he realized what the man was doing to Zoro. Drake turned around but a little to late as a black foot connected with his face sending him crumpling to the floor.

"Get out of him now you bastard!" Sanji yelled running at the man fury spilling out of his voice. Kaine turned to face Sanji a wicked smile on his face as he realesed inside the Swordsman. Zoro even in his unconsious state screamed and arched his back of the ground drawing Sanji's attention to his friend as Kaine removed himself from Zoro and a stood facing Sanji.

"Your to late Sanji." he smiled running out of the room sending up a bright flash of light.

Sanji grunted covering his eyes with his hands coughing before turning his attention to Zoro who had his eyes opening but they were cloudy and unfocused.

"Zoro!" Sanji rushed forward pulling Zoro to him panic flooding his features at the state Zoro was in. "come on marimo say something." Sanji gave Zoro a slight shake. No response came as Sanji lowered his head to Zoro's forehead tears spilling out of his eyes splashing onto the Swordsman's face. "Zoro i'm so sorrry this is all my fault i could not protect you on the sunny and i can't even protect you now. I'm a faliure as a nakama."

No...Your..not." Zoro's voice was barely a whisper that Sanji almosy did not hear it. His head shot up finding Zoro's eyes part way opened. Zoro smiled as he took a deep breath. "you came for me." a tear slid down Zoro's cheek and Sanji brushed it away with a finger. "Sanji he broke me."

"What?"

Zoro swollowed looking down at the blood that seeped around him. "I tried to keep him out but he injected something into me than he..." Zoro's voice broke as he curled against Sanji. " This is not the first time he has done it either, Almost every day he raped me asking me questions about you sometimes three times a day and there was nothing i could do. I was chained just like i am now."

Sanji glanced down at the chains that circled Zoro's chest and the strappes that had his feet chained to the floor.

"Hang on." Sanji lowered Zoro onto his side walking over to the unconscious man he had kicked in the head. "Hey wake up i need you help." he nudged the man with his foot than backed away as the man sat up clutching his head.

"Drake you alright?" Zoro's voice sounded from behind Sanji who gave a surprised sound but it vanished as the man got to his feet approuching Zoro reaching for the chains.

"Hey just what do you think your doing!"

"Helping you escape." The chains fell away with a clatter and Zoro's hands went to his groin against his minds will were they stayed as Zoro clenched his teeth. Damn his insides hurt so bad.

"Come on Blondie help me get him dressed so we can get out of here." Sanji gave a slight nodd helping the man dress Zoro.

After a few painful minutes Zoro was dressed and postitoned on Sanji's back his hands tied together to keep him from falling of and Sanji's hands carefully pressed under his legs. Zoro's head rested on his shoulder his breathing coming quickly from being moved so soon but they had to get out of there.

"Alright lets get out of here." Drake said heading to the door as Sanji hosted Zoro farther onto his back trying not to jostel him to much than ran after Drake.

 **Chapter 4 is up people! Sorry took a while and I hope you like it. Please review, I like to know what people think of my first fanfiction.**

 **Yay you guys are awesome!**


	5. Escape

"Where am i?" Zoro woke finding himself surrounded by thick inky darkness that pressed down on him with crushing force. He could still feel sanji carrying him but it was like his mind was not conscious, but he did not remember passing out at all. Zoro frowned as he climbed to his feet trying to make sense of where he was.

"Sanji?" his voice sounded loud in the empty darkness as he scanned the swirling darkness for the curly browed cook.

"Sanji is not here." Zoro jumped, he knew that voice, he had heard it so many times in the past week he was imprisoned. He turned to see Kaine standing a few feet away from him a wicked smile stretched across his face. "It's just us Roronoa and we are going to have so much fun."

"No." Zoro whispered not able to hide the fear in his voice as he backed away from the Alchemist. "How did you get in here?"

"I became one with you Roronoa. Now we will always be together and you will heed my every command no matter how many times you say no. You are mine."

Zoro screamed as fire bloomed from his groin. It was excruciating like nothing he had felt before, not even when the bastard was inside him. His legs gave out as he crashed to the floor hands wrapped around his abdomen hoping to block the pain that ripped his insides, teeth clenched together so hard he thought they where going to shatter into dust.

"In here i can do whatever i want to you and nobody will be able to stop me not even that damn cook." Kaine growled staring at the Swordsman. " All though whatever happens in here will hurt you physical body as well."

Zoro flinched kicking himself for showing weakness in front of this guy but he was in to much pain.

"Zoro you alright come on open your eyes."

Sanji? There was no mistaking it that was the blonds voice.

Zoro!" Why did he sound so paniced. As if on cue a sharp pain bloomed from his chest and the unmistakable feeling of blood spread across his shirt front. Zoro looked down to see a black blade shoved clear through his chest.

"Ahh i missed your vital organs but you could still die from blood lose." Kaine said a rather disappointing look occupied his face as he pulled the sword out.

'Damn' Zoro thought as his body fell forward introducing his head to the black floor with a thud, blackness hovered on the edge of his vision threatening to get even darker as Kaine laughed licking Zoro's blood off the sword as Zoro's mind went black.

Sanji followed Drake through the many corridors of the Alchemist's base. They were running and that was what worried Sanji, Zoro was in no condition to be bouncing up and down the way he was. Sanji had no idea how damaged his insides were and the wounds on the rest of his body were causing him pain the groans and ocassional cries of pain were all that conviced Sanji of this clear fact.

"Drake how much longer do we have to go? Zoro is not sounding so good." Sanji said glancing over his shoulder at the swordsman. He was pale and his back rose and fell quickly with each breath he dragged into his lungs. Heat rose of Zoro's body in waves making the cook rather uncomfortable. Worry gripped the blonde as he skidded to a stop.

"Drake hold up a minute something is wrong with Zoro." Sanji said kneeling down making sure to keep one hand under Zoro's legs before reaching up untying Zoro's hands from around his neck before laying the swordsman on his back head cupped in one hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Drake asked running back to Sanji who had a hand pressed against the Swordsman's forehead.

"Shit he has a fever and a massive one!" Sanji said taking off his jacket wrapping it around Zoro's form. "Zoro you alright come on open your eyes." Sanji gave Zoro's shoulders a brief shake panic gripping his body as an agonizing cry broke from Zoro.

"Zoro!" Sanji cried pulling the swordsman to his chest. Zoro squirmed another sceam filling the air. Sanji pressed his forehead to Zoro's as a tear slide down his face not caring of Drake saw. Zoro could die and Chopper was nowhere near. Damn if only he wasn't so weak he could be there for his nakama. Something warm seeped through his pants...Wait something warm?"

"Oh my god!" Drake's voice was enough to cause Sanji to look up and see the fast spreading stain of blood through his jacket. Panic gripped him even more as he gripped the top of the jacket drawing it aside revealing a five inch long slash almost in the center of his chest. From the looks of it, it just barely missed his vital organs but there was blood everywhere.

"Zoro! Shit Drake he is loosing to much blood help me." Sanji cried putting pressure on the wound. Drake rushed forward pulling a wad of bandages from who knows where as Sanji ripped open Zoro's shirt so drake could bind the wound. What he found when he sat Zoro up was that the gash went all the way through Zoro's body. Sanji gagged but managed to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Zoro" Sanji felt like his heart was being ripped out of him. Drake stared at the blonde. He really cared for Zoro. Drake reached out a hand placing it on Sanji's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sanji i will save him. Now just do every i tell you and he will have a chance."

Sanji was surprised for a split second before nodding taking his place beside Drake. It was now or never. This could very well be Zoro's last chance.

"Zoro hang on please." Sanji whispered. As if promising he would hold on as long as he could Zoro's head turned towards Sanji. Sanji placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Don't worry Zoro i'm right here, i won't leave you." Zoro gave a smile even though he was unconcious.

"Alright lets get to work." Drake said pulling out a needle and thread. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay hold him down. Drake threaded the needle before pushing it into Zoro's skin.

Zoro grunted but did not put up much of a fight. In ten minutes both sides where stitched and Zoro was once again placed on Sanji's back covered in Sanji's jacket.

"Alright lets go." Drake said running ahead sanji following at a more slower pace as they ran for the coast. Zoro was rescued now they just had to get of this god forsaken island. Sanji pumped his legs faster in the hope of freedom for Zoro.

 **Hey chapter 5 is now up. Thank you for reviewing. Please keep reviewing and thanks you guys are awesome. Review or the Alchemist will get you!**


	6. Sanji's Promise

The pain was intence, almost like nothing he had ever faced before. Zoro knew he was on Sanji's back but his mind thought he was back in his cell chained to the floor as Kaine tormented him. Not just his body but his mind to. Zoro was afraid to sleep, afraid Kaine would be there to take him back to that cell. Even now he was awake his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Sanji carried him to safety.

"Sanji." The word was barely a weak whisper to Zoro's damaged mind but seamed to be Sanji's source of strength knowing that Zoro needed him to succeed to get him out of there and back to the sunny. Drake said something about them almost being out but it was blurry and disoriented to Zoro. He coughed blood bubbling in his throat from which injury he did not know. Sanji heard the wet cough emitt from Zoro's throat his worry spiking to critical levels as tears streamed down his face blurring his vision. He could not wipe away the tears that clung to his face for his hands where occupied holding Zoro up on his back so he left them.

"Zoro please hold on we are almost there." Sanji pleaded as they exited the building. It was almost dark and Sanji had to focus on his steps to keep from tripping.

"It's just a little further to the cost." Drake called not turning around. Sanji smiled hope blooming from his chest filling his entire being.

"Zoro did you hear that your're almost free." Sanji felt Zoro smile against his neck were he had his head buried. His skin was hot almost scolding meaning his fever was getting worse and that instantly killed the hope sanji had. Zoro cried out as Sanji pitched forward when something connected with Zoro's back. Sanji cursed releasing his hold on Zoro's legs intending to catch himself when Zoro was yanked from his back hands slipping over his head as the cooks head struck the ground with surprising force. Zoro grunted as hands pinned his arms to his sides and wrapped around his torso pressing on his stab wound. He struggled to break free of his capture's hold but slumped forwards as his head was introduced to a fist slamming into his head. Sanji growled as Zoro moaned blood spilling down his face.

"Damn you let go of him right now." Sanji yelled. Zoro growled as the arms tightened cutting of his oxygen supplies. His vision flashed red as Sanji charged towards the man but stopped when the man pushed Zoro in front of him like a shield. Sanji skidded to a stop as Zoro growled teeth clenched as he once again tried to break free. That damn cook had already saved his ass once today he would be embarrased if it happened again but his body hurt all over and it took all his strength just to stay on his feet.

"Damn it all." Sanji cursed, all he could do was watch Zoro struggle. The man laughed gripping Zoro's neck in one hand the other still wrapped around his torso tightly. Zoro froze as the grip tightened and he gasped felling his air supply dwindle even more.

"Kaine still needs Roronoa and ordered me to take him back to his cell." The man replied licking the blood that ran down Zoro's face glee shining in his eyes. Zoro flinched jerking his head to the side to get away from the man's tongue that licked his face. The grip on his neck tightened and pulled forcing his head back against the mans mouth and Zoro whimpered as he felt the hand that was wrapped around his arms release a little and slip towards his groin. Man did everybody on this god forsaken island want to get inside him Zoro thought as his eyes found Sanji's. Sanji stood horrified as the man gripped his friends groin with enough force that Zoro gasped tears collecting in his eyes.

"No!" Zoro cried his body moving on auto pilot trying to shake the man off. "Sanji don't let him go inside me please." Damn was he that afraid that he would plead to Sanji for help. Well i appear to have answered my own question there. Zoro thought as he felt the man slidding his hand past the hem his pants and that was it. Zoro emitted a blood curdling scream as his mind cracked completely memories of everything that Kaine did to him flooding into him like a tidal wave. Sanji cried out as Zoro fell limp in the mans arms eyes opened wide only the whites showing.

"Shit his mind broke." Drake yelled turning to look at Sanji. He gasped as he took in the cook. Sanji was literally on fire and his eyes where dark as he yelled rushing the man who in surprise dropped Zoro to the ground in a heap arms flying up just barelly blocking the kick Sanji aimed at his head.

"How dare you do that to Zoro! How dare you hurt my Nakama!" Sanji screamed his legs a blur as he beat the living shit out of the man who had caused Zoro's mind to break. Drake stood horrified and wide eyed as the man fell to the ground the fire disappering into steam. Sanji stood panting hands clenched into fists at his side. Zoro lay in a heap on his side his lifeless eyes staring straight into Sanji's soul. His legs gave out at his friends lifeless gaze and he fell heavily to his knees hands fisted in his pants eyes still fixed on Zoro.

"Zoro?" Sanji reached out a trembling hand to his friend shaking Zoro's shoulders softly trying to get a reaction out of Zoro's body. When none came he closed Zoro's eyes and collected the Swordsman to him clutching him so tight as if that was all it took to keep Zoro in his body. "Zoro I'm so sorry i know i told you i would get you out of here safely and look at what i caused you to do. Your mind broke because I could not once again protect you just like the time before on the Sunny. I promise that i will bring your mind back and i will never let anything happen to you again or when you do come back and i am unable to keep that promise i give you permission to kill me on the spot." Sanji lowered his head to Zoro's placing a kiss on his brow before pulling back and turning to Drake.

"Get him off this island now." Sanji stated coldly clutching Zoro even tighter as Drake moved to help get Zoro on Sanji"s back.

"I will now lets go."

 **hey everyone hope you are liking my first fanfiction. Continue reviewing please I like to know what people think and if you have any ideas for a new story please tell me. Thanks.**


	7. Plans and a repaired mind

"Damn it all!" Kaine yelled punching the wall of his study. Sanji had ruined everything by coming for Roronoa. Roronoa was the key to his plan of getting revenge on Sanji, now that plan was up in flames. The process of controlling the swordsman truth be told required him to have sex with Roronoa three times before the serum could be fully activated once in his body. He had only been able to do it twice before that bastard cook came barging in. Kaine growled blood dripping onto the floor from his clenched knuckle. What was he going to do? Then a memory of him stabbing a needle into Roronoa's heart causing him to stop breathing for a few seconds filled his head.

"Of course." Kaine chuckled a sneer plastered to his face. "I can still get my revenge on Sanji by killing Roronoa Zoro." Turning he walked to bookcase removing a dark blue book from the self. Kaine knew that Sanji care for the swordsman or he would have not come to save him.

"What I injected into Roronoa will kill him in three weeks without the antidote." Putting the book down he proceeded to his desk pulling out a small vial with an amber colored liquid swirling inside.

"If Sanji wants to save his swordsman he will have to beg me for the antidote." With a grin he pocketed the bottle. "Now time to go and get my prisoner back. Roronoa is not leaving this island."

There were a few things that Sanji noticed was wrong with the swordsman on his back. One he was shaking uncontrollably even though his body delivered waves of heat onto Sanji's back, two his breathing was ragged and every now and then he would cough up blood onto Sanji's shoulder and some even got into his hair at one point, lastly Zoro was unresponsive to anything Sanji did, not even insulting his green hair managed to get a response out of the swordsman. Sanji had been so caught up in his own thought that he did not notice drake come to a sudden halt in front of him causing Sanji to slam into him and tether for his balance so he did not fall backwards onto Zoro.

"Ow damn it what the hell did you stop like that for?" Sanji growled.

"Zoro's swords." Drake said more to himself than the blonde cook behind him.

"What?"

"I forgot Zoro's swords back at the base." He repeated. Sanji paled mentally slapping himself. He had totally forgotten about the moss-head's swords for he had been in such a rush to get out of the base.

"Shit we need to go back and get them or Zoro will have my hide when he wakes up." Sanji grumbled running a hand through his hair feeling Zoro's head slide town his shoulder till it rested right above his forearm. With a sigh Sanji reached back and moved the swordsman's head so it once again rested on his shoulder. Sanji blushed as he felt Zoro's head bury itself into his shirt a spark of hope shooting through his heart but soon sputtered out when Zoro did not open his eyes.

"No you stay here."

"What?" Sanji stared with disbelief at Drake who had turned to head back the way they had come. " You aren't seriously thinking about going back there yourself they will kill you."

"You need to keep Zoro safe till I get back. There is a small cave about two minutes that way, I want you to go there and wait for me." He pointed to his right than he was gone leaving Sanji to take care of his wounded friend. He would much rather look for the sunny and get of this island but Zoro was in really bad shape and he was exhausted and there was no way he would be able to find his way in the dark. With a sigh he walked in the direction Drake had told him to go sighing with relief when he spotted the cave.

"Hang on Zoro." Sanji gave a quick sweep of the cave before bringing Zoro inside from where he had leaned him against the wall. I was probably a bad idea to make a fire so he leaned Zoro against the cave wall sitting beside him before pulling the Swordsman into his lap legs spread to either side of Zoro his green head resting on Sanji's chest. Laying his jacket over top of the swordsman sleeping body he wrapped his arms protectlly around Zoro chest. There would be no doubt curses and punches in the morning if Zoro's mind came back and he woke before Sanji but he did not really care as he was to tired. He willed himself to stay awake till he heard footsteps approaching the cave.

"Sanji it's me." Drake said poking his head around the corner.

"Drake did you find them?" Sanji asked rubbing at his eyes Zoro's hair tickling the side of his face.

"Yes and I was not followed so we should be safe for a while..." Drake went silent as Zoro whimpered in his sleep curling up against Sanji's chest.

"Shhh Zoro it's okay I'm here, I'm right here." Sanji whispered to the swordsman placing a hand on his head smoothing down the green locks.

"You really care about him don't you?" Drake asked softly.

"well..yeah because I love him." Sanji blushed placing a kiss on Zoro's forehead not caring about the sweat that lingered there or Drakes eyes.

"When Zoro got taken I thought my heart was going to break and I thought it was all my fault. Zoro was already injured from a battle he was in and could not protect himself. I was all that stood between him and the marines and they took him from me." Sanji brushed away a tear that had started to slide down his cheek and looked up at Drake with moist eyes.

" You have no idea what I felt like when I thought I failed him. Now his mind is broken and who knows if he will still even want me after he wakes up." Sanji growled punching the floor with enough force to scrap of some skin. Drake could only watch as the blonde shook one arm wrapped around Zoro's chest the other scrubbing at his face.

"Zoro I'm sorry.. so sorry."

"Sanji?"

Sanji's arm fell away from his face shock etched onto his face as he felt Zoro shift against his chest. His heart nearly burst from his chest as he looked down to see Zoro's eyes slightly open and staring up at him. Drake looked over a smile spreading across his face as tears spilled down Sanji's face splashing onto Zoro's upturned on.

"Oh thank god your alright." Sanji said the tears still flowing down his face. Zoro gave a surprised sound as he rolled over with some difficulty so his stomach was pressed against the cooks arms wrapping around Sanji's midsection. "Zoro?"

"Don't talk just hold me please." His words were weak but Sanji heard them clearly and as if moving on there own his arms pressed the swordsman against him face buried into the soft green locks.

"I'll give you some privacy." Drake laughed standing to leave.

"Wait drake stay I'm going to fall asleep anyway." Sanji muttered around Zoro's head a yawn escaping his lips. Zoro sighed arms loosening but not completely leaving Sanji's midsection as he fell asleep against the cooks chest Sanji only minutes behind. Drake smiled sitting back down so he could still keep watch but also so no one else could see him.

"Sleep well you guys."


	8. Confession

Zoro woke shaking the groggyness from his head. He was laying against the cooks midsection arms still wrapped loosley around his sides with his head tucked under Sanji's chin the green locks shifting everytime Sanji breathed out . He sighed feeling a slight ting from his chest and looked down to see bandages crisscrossing his torso. His movement must have woken Sanji cause the cook shifted under him head lifting from the green locks they had been nuzzled in. Green eyes found his and he smiled.

"How you feeling moss-head?"

"Oh just lovely shit cook." Zoro croaked out feeling Sanji chuckle under him. "I only just got out of a weeks worth of torture and my mind breaking so yeah i'm wonderful."

Sanji flinched. "Yeah about that Zoro i'm sorry it was my fault..."

"Oh will you stop doing that it pisses me off."

"What?"

"When you keep saying it was your fault when there was nothing you could have done." Zoro growled he could feel anger boiling up inside him. He really did not blame Sanji, he had done more for him in this past few days than anyone else on this god forsaken island and he was grateful to the cook which he hated to admit.

"But I promised I would get you out of here safely and because I could not keep that promise I almost lost you." Zoro raised an eyebrow and Sanji kicked himself. Had he really just admit he liked the Marimo. "Uh..I..I mean." He was cut off when Zoro pressed his lips to the cooks his arms tightening a bit as Sanji moaned around Zoro"s lips. Was this really what Zoro tasted like? It was sweet and had a salty after taste to it.

"Zoro" Sanji pushed against Zoro trying to pry their lips apart. "I..need..to..breath." Sanji gasped out around Zoro's mouth. Zoro blushed pulling back panting hard.

"Sorry I just could not help myself after what you said." Zoro said looking away not able to meet Sanji's gaze which stared at him in confusion.

"What that I felt like it was my fault and that I almost lost you?"

"Yeah." Zoro said sheepishly. Sanji sighed before pulling Zoro's eyes back to him.

"I wish i had told you this before the attack on the ship but i just never had the guts to do it." Sanji paused waiting for a response from Zoro. When none came he continued. "I..I love you Zoro, have for some time now and when you got taken I could not sleep without thinking off that look of terror on your face and when I found that bastard inside you I was furious I never want to see you like that again." Sanji was panting now fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes. This was it, either Zoro excepted him or rejected him.

"Sanji i.."

"You two shut up we have company." A voice hissed from across the cave. Zoro turned a bit in Sanji's arms seeing Drake pressed up agianst the wall.

"Who is it Drake?" Sanji asked arms tightening around Zoro protectively a serious look on his face. Zoro felt himself tremble and his abdomen gave a slight twitch. Was it Kaine coming to take him back to that cell.

"Sanji protect Zoro don't let anything happen to him our he may never come back if his mind breaks again." Drake stated coldly eyes thinning to dangerous slits.

"Right Zoro don't move." Sanji reluctantly released his hold on Zoro and stood approuching Drake who stepped out of the cave Sanji following.

"I'll be right back Zoro hang tight."

It was still dark out meaning he had probably only gotten a few hours of sleep but he felt pumped. Looking around he noticed at least sixteen marines surrounding the entrance to the cave. How where there so many he did not see any in the base so where did they all come from."

"Hand over Roronoa." One marine stated gun pointed at Sanji's chest. Sanji smiled taking a step forward.

"What universe where you raised in? Like i'd ever give up my friend. You'll have to get through me to get to him."

"Oh I don't think that will be nessesary." Sanji gasped whirling around to see Kaine emerging from the cave pulling Zoro out with him by a pair of hand cuffs shackled around the swordsman's wrists. "As you can see I already have Roronoa so I won't be needing to fight you. No I have come to offer you a deal."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it may very well save Roronoa's life seeing as he has very little time as it is."

Sanji's eyes narrowed taking a step towards Kaine who responded by twisting the shackles till Zoro cried out in pain. "What did you do to him you bastard?"

"Now now that was rude, why would you think i would do something to him?"

A vien popped on Sanji's forehead and he took another step.

"Oh i don't know maybe it's the fact that you tortured him for a week, forced him to have sex against his will and there is the final detail off me finding him with your accused manhood inside him. How could you possible think you did not do anything to him!" Sanji yelled, he had had it with this man trying to have his way with Zoro, but what had he meant by save Zoro's life? Was Zoro dying and Sanji had not realized it?

"Wait what did you mean by save Zoro's life?"

"That you will find out after I finish with Roronoa here." He gave a slight jerk pullling Zoro in front of him fiddling with the helm of the black pants. "How about we give your friend a good show hmm?" Zoro whimpered as the zipper on his pants where undone leaving them free to fall to the ground panic gripping his body as Sanji stiffened. Kaine had just pulled out a knife attempting to cut the boxers away from Zoro's hips cause taking them off without cutting them would take to much time when a cry of pure raged emerged from Sanji. Kaine looked up as Sanji rushed forwards his left leg on fire.

" **Get your filthy hands of him!** " Kaine smirked pressing the dagger to the fabric and with one swift movement cut them away from the tan skin of Zoro's hips. Zoro screamed trying to wrench himself away from Kaine who was fiddling with his own pants not at all worried about the inraged cook coming right at him. The pants fell to the ground and Kaine moved to position himself against the squirming teen member pressing up against Zoro's entrance who cried out tears staining his face.

"Sanji!"

"Zoro duck!" Sanji hollered bring his leg up as Zoro dropped his head as Sanji's left leg connected with Kaine's face sending him flying away from Zoro who fell to the ground having been knocked off balance by Kaine's sudden disappearance plus the pants around his ankles did not help either.

"Zoro did he go into you?" Sanji asked kneeling beside the trembling swordsman desperatly trying to pull up Zoro's pants. Was he to late? Zoro shock his head rolling against Sanji sobbs racking his form as Sanji managed to get the pants around Zoro's hips. He was going to kill that guy as soon as he was done making sure Zoro was okay. Drake came running over having finished off the marines eyes going to where Kaine was laying in a heap than to Zoro who was pressed against Sanji head buried in his lap the hand cuffs pulling his arms to the breaking point.

"Sanji hold him still I'm going to shot off the hand cuffs." Drake said pointing at the lock. Sanji had just pinned Zoro against the ground when a bang filled the air and the cuffs fell away with a clatter. Zoro's hands flying up to clutch at Sanji's shirt as Drake ran back into the cave grabbing Zoro's three swords.

"Lets go we can't stay here." Sanji said slinging Zoro over his back as Drake tied the swords to his own back with a thick vine before turning to his old boss.

"Wait a minute Sanji." drake called running back to Kaine and quickly searched the man eyes going wide as he pulled out a small vial. this could come in handy once Zoro was checked out by a doctor but was not going to give it to him until then and quickly pocketed it before tying up the man with some vines from a near by tree.

"okay lets go." Sanji ran ahead Drake following as they raced to the coast and the sunny.


	9. Return

" I'm worried Sanji never came back last night." Nami said hands gripping the railing of the sunny with enough force hers knuckles turned white. "I hope they are alright?"

"Do you think he got caught?" Chopper asked hopping up onto the rail beside Nami. The Sunny was anchored in a small cove a good distance from the main shore.

"I sure hope not then we will have two idiots to rescue." Nami muttered.

"It's Luffy i'm worried about. Ever since Zoro got taken he has not been the same he hadly eats and man has that made Sanji angry." Usopp stated glancing to the sunny's proud figure head.

"Yes but all we can do is hope that Sanji will return soon with Zoro." Robin said with a smile.

Nami nodded. "Hurry back Sanji, Bring Zoro back to us safely."

"Sanji please put me down i hate being carried around like this." Zoro growled for the third this morning. Thanks to the attack on the cave and Zoro almost being taken again Drake had them taking another route to the coast.

"For the last time no. Look Zoro your injured and yes i know you don't think you need me to carry you but you can hardly stand on your own. You have a fever plus your chest is a mess. So just go back to sleep and get yourself better Zoro." Zoro almost chocked at the way Sanji said his name. He could have sworn he heard concern or maybe even fear in the cooks voice. Wait did Sanji actually care for his well being. 'I mean sure Sanji came for me bet the living shit out of Kaine for what he did to me, hell he even stood between me and the Marines when they attacked but that could have just been Sanji thinking he needed to protect me'. Zoro winced at the thought. 'Sanji had even said he loved him.'

"Zoro are you alright, you in pain?" Sanji's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Um to tell you the truth i am." Zoro whispered head falling onto Sanji's shoulder as a dull ache bloomed through his chest.

"well you have been through a lot plus the condition your body was in from what Kuma had you do so i can see why. Go to sleep you damn moss head well be back on the sunny in no time."

"Don't call me that." Zoro muttered with a yawn head moving in between Sanji's shoulder blades. Sanji blushed as his heart speed up till he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Zoro must have heard the increased heart rate cause a smirk pulled at his mouth head raising to nuzzle the cooks ear mouth biting at the lobe.

"What's wrong cook getting turned oned by my closeness."

"What hell no! Now go to sleep before i put you to sleep myself." Sanji growled hating the fact that Zoro biting his ear had turned him on. Zoro chuckled shaking his head and yawned eyes fluttering shut his head resting on Sanji's shoulder hair tickling his neck.

"He finally fall asleep?"

"Yeah after i threatened to knock him out. His fever is starting to concern me though." Sanji said feeling the heat radiate from the sleeping swordsman. Drake nodded pointing to a distant hill.

"We should be able to spot your crew from that hill top but i want to check Zoro's wounds first."

"Why our doctor can check them when we find the ship." Sanji asked clearly confused.

"Yeah and what happens if your doctor is not on the ship?"

"Well uh?" Sanji sighed. He knew there was a very good chance the crew was out searching for them leaving only a single crew mate to guard the ship.

"Thats what i thought now put him down so i can tend to him we should be fine on this path anyway." Drake said setting his bag down before helping remove the sleeping swordsman from around the cooks neck.

"How bad do you think his fever is?" Sanji asked placing a hand on Zoro's forehead feeling the heat radiating into his hand the other pulling his jacket closer around Zoro but making sure not to get in Drake's way as he unravled the blood stained bandages from Zoro's chest and torso.

"Pretty bad i hate to think what went into him when kaine." Drake cleared his throat before continuing. "Released into him so many times."

"And you didn't do anything to help him!" Sanji snarled a hand tightening protectivly on Zoro's left shoulder.

"You don't think i tried. Kaine pretty much watched my every move hell i could only go to Zoro after Kaine retreated to his room and by then Zoro already had my boss's acursed seed hardening inside him. So don't you start accusing me of not doing anything." Drake snarled rubbing an antibacterial cream onto the many wounds littering Zoro's chest.

"When Zoro demanded i tell him who my boss was i refused but he would not back down and cried himself to sleep when i told him." Drake whispered hand resting over the scar crossing Zoro's toned chest. " I did not want to tell him so when he started to cry i stayed with him till he fell asleep. " Sanji was relieved that Zoro had someone there to comfort him when he needed it even if it was a stranger.

"well thanks for being there for him. Zoro can be stubborn so he does not like to ask people for help or talk about how he feels." Sanji said a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah sure thing well i think that should cover him for now." Drake said rising to his feet leaving Sanji with a bewildered look. He had been so engaged by what Drake was saying he had not even noticed the fresh set of bandages covering Zoro's chest and torso.

"Wow you almost work as fast as Chopper." Sanji stated pulling Zoro to him as Drake moved to help tie the swordsman's hands around Sanji's neck again.

"Is that your doctor's name?"

"Yeah he is a reighdeer but a lot of people mistake him for a racoon dog which i think is hilarious but don't tell him i said that." Drake shrugged driving Sanji towards the hill that lead to a steep cliff.

"Hey it's the Sunny!" Sanji cried pointing to a small cove nestled against the cliff rocks where the Sunny floated waiting for her missing cook and swordsman to return. Drake nodded pointing to a path that cut between the cliff walls before continuing to the cove.

"That path will take you to the cove than you can get of this miserable island."

"Wait your coming to right? Won't they kill you for helping me rescue Zoro?"

"Undoubtfully yes but i..."

"Oh shut up your coming with." Sanji said glaring at the man. "Now get moving before i kick you there myself." Drake flinched before heading for the path leading to the cove Sanji close on his heels. 'Hold on Zoro just a little further than you will be safe where Kaine can never harm you again i won't let him.' Sanji thought hopefully he could keep his promise this time.

 **Hey chapter nine is up hope you liked it please review my lovely readers and tell me what you think.**


End file.
